


Competition

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier/Reader smut, bucky barnes smut, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You and Bucky have very opposite opinions about something, and you begin to argue and you see no end in sight. How will you work it out?---------------------------------Disclaimer: Strong Sexual Content/Swearing-------------------------------
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Competition

“It’s not that big of a deal, Bucky!” you exclaimed.   
“Not that big of a deal?” he replied.   
“You want to infiltrate some of the most dangerous organizations out there right now, and you think it’s going to turn out ‘just fine’?”   
You rolled your eyes and very audibly groaned.   
“It’s a good plan, and they were minutes away from approving it until you stepped in and got held it back for weeks for review! Do you know how humiliating that was?”   
“Y/N do you know-”  
“Do I know what, Bucky?” you interrupted.   
“I know a lot. A lot more than you do about this organization that you do. I’ve been researching and reviewing what we know about them, and forming this plan with Natasha for MONTHS.”  
“You’re not even going with her! You plan on going out there by yourself with little to no contact for however long it takes!”   
“You really have no faith in me, do you?” You said quieting your voice into a tone of that hit a lot harder than shouting.   
“Y/N that’s not what I’m saying. You of all people should know that.”   
“No,” you said.   
“You undermined me. Not even to my face, but behind my back. And why? Because I’m not the big, strong super soldier like you? You do know that I am capable of doing things out on the field successfully without you, you know? Even if it was my plan. A very smart fucking plan.”  
“You know why I had it put under review Y/N?” he asked.   
“Why?” you spat.  
“You’re smart. I’d say even brilliant. But you’re cocky as fuck. Which at times has served you well. But this plan that you have concocted opens up way too many scenarios for you to exploit that trait. One of these days, especially on this assignment it could be your downfall.”   
“And you think that this could be the one?” You cocked your head to the right.   
“Take that statement however you want.”  
You stormed out of the living room and made your way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind you and screamed in frustration.   
You violently removed your shirt and bra and threw the items across the room wishing that they were items made out of glass. Something that would shatter into a million pieces. You wanted to smash stuff. You wanted to throw every dish you had and watch them explode against the walls and the floors.  
Bucky quickly followed and slammed the door behind him.   
“You know the slam wasn’t exactly an invitation,” you snarled.   
“Oh, we’re not done here,” he replied.  
“Really?”   
He stepped closer to you, subconsciously giving your exposed torso a glance that hardly lasted a second. You stepped even closer to him so that you were barely an inch away from each other.  
Your breaths began to pick up, as you stared intensely into each other’s eyes, not trying to turn away in defeat.   
Suddenly, the tension turned into something else.   
You both simultaneously pulled the other closer and violently crashed your lips together into an intense rage-induced, lustful kiss.   
When you pulled away, anger overtaking your mind you realized that he too was taken over by a ravenous lust.   
Climbed onto the bed, resting on your knees, and pulled his shirt up; basically ordering him to pull the rest of it off.   
He complied.   
He pushed you to the middle of the bed as though you were light as a stuffed ragdoll and placed himself on top of you.  
You began moving your hips, rubbing your crotch against his already feeling him start to get harder and harder against you by the second.   
You laughed darkly and moved your face away from his to his neck giving him love bites in the exact spot that drove him crazy. You heard a slight moan; a result of the intense grinding that was going on, and what I was doing to his neck.   
You made your move and flipped him over so that you were sitting on top of him, not giving up on your movements. He glared at you the same way he did before giving in to desire. He looked as though he were looking directly into your livid soul, and unexpectedly flipped you over on your back into the same position that you were in seconds ago.  
That’s when you realized. This was a lust-filled fight for dominance.   
He pushed his body up, straddling your upper thighs, and ripped your jeans open, popping the button off so hard that it flew across the room; and proceeded to swiftly pull your pants down. You did the rest of the work and maneuvered your feet to kick them off.   
He then moved your thong to the side and alternated between rubbing the little nub between your legs and pushing his fingers inside you feeling how wet you already were. His eyebrow raised.   
‘Oh no,’ you thought.   
“He was not going to win this one,”  
You weren’t even sure what you meant when you had that thought. As though it were a competition on who could make the other climax first. But even if he wasn’t thinking the same thing, you weren’t going to let him win.   
You pulled his hand away, removed your underwear while still under him and unbuttoned his pants, partially pulling them down along with his underwear signaling to finish the motion. And he complied.   
Score.   
You flipped him over again just like before, and moved your way down and started sucking the head of his cock. You knew that beginning this way made him so sensitive that he could explode in no time. You could tell that he was growing more and more sensitive by the pleasure induced groans escaping his mouth.   
You then moved further down his shaft all the way to the base and swallowed around him, the head was encompassed by your throat. You hoped right there he would spill his hot cum down your throat. But to no avail, the game was not over.   
He then flipped you over again, spread your legs and pressed his mouth straight to your core. He alternated between sucking on your little nub and licking up and down your pussy right before pushing his fingers inside you curling his fingers at your G-Spot, while continuing to keep his mouth on your more sensitive than ever clit. Something he knew could a lot of the time result in screaming orgasms before you even started fucking.  
That’s when you realized…He was playing the game too.   
You pulled his hair to pull his face away from your core, and narrowed your eyes. He returned the same glare.   
Oh, it was on.   
Before you knew it, he was on top of you again and positioned push himself into you.   
You both let a sigh of pleasure escape your mouths. Something you both knew drove each other wild, and you both began moving your hips in sync.   
As seconds moved on, you continued moved at a faster and faster pace; resulting in more intense and audible gasps and moans. But you held off on giving in, no matter how difficult it started to become.   
You decided to bring yourself back up so that you were riding him. A motion you knew would require the pause of friction for at least a second, but didn’t require separation. So, you tightened yourself around him giving him an undoubtedly extra ounce of pleasure that could possibly bring him to a harder edge even more than for you. You both proceeded to move your hips even faster and harder than before.   
That’s when he decided to bring his hands up and start playing with your nipples.   
Oh no he did not.   
He knew how much the mix between cold and warn hands, mixed with the sensitivity of your nipples drove you wild; and that’s when you began to feel a definite twinge inside of you, resulting in even louder, desperate gasps escaping you.   
You lowered your torso and once again began sucking on that area on the right side of his neck that you knew drove him wild.  
He retaliated by rolling you both on your right sides so that you couldn’t continue doing that, and placed his head on top of yours so that his face was placed atop your head to you couldn’t reach his neck. And then began fucking you even harder.   
‘Fuck,’ You thought.   
‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’  
You suddenly realized that you were saying it out loud.   
Another realization. Your outbursts were driving him closer and closer to the edge. You could feel his cock begin to pulse inside you. A clear sign that he was close.   
Ha. You were going to win.   
Then…Oh shit.   
He moved his hand down and rubbed your clit in circles, changing directions every few seconds. A movement that drove you into a body trembling frenzy. You tried your hardest to pull his hand away, but your hands began to weaken as your body attempted to give in to the inevitable. The inevitable that you hoped you could hold off on for a little bit longer.   
No. No, no, no.   
And then it happened. Your body began convulsing, and the sound escaping your mouth was a hybrid of a gasp and a scream.   
You lost.  
At least…you thought you did.   
You realized that at the exact moment as you involuntarily climaxed, you felt his hot cum spill into you at the exact same moment.   
With his lips still atop your head, he groaned and gasped in a specific way that only escaped when he reached his peak. And it was at the same time as you.   
You both lost. Or rather…It was a tie.   
You pulled away from each other and lied on your backs, taking a moment to catch your breaths.   
Then…A giggle bubbled up inside you and you let it out.   
Not too long ago you were livid at each other. And the next moment you had engaged in an unspoken competitive sex-match.   
He joined in on your laughter for a good minute and a half, and you could not stop.   
You then turned to each other and tenderly kissed one another.   
“I’m sorry,” you both said, simultaneously.   
After tension was released, you both could see more clearly. You both had been so tense, and stubborn that it clouded your abilities to even think about the other’s reasoning.   
You pressed your foreheads together and wrapped your right arm and leg around him in a soft embrace.   
“You were justified to be angry,” he whispered.   
And I started to realize where he was coming from. He wanted this operation to go smoothly. And he wanted me to be safe.   
“You’re good at what you do.”  
“You just wanted to patch up a few holes it might have had,” you admitted before kissing him once again.   
“We’ll figure it together,” you said pushing my head under his chin.   
“I love you more than anything in the world, Y/N,” This was that last thing he said before drifting off into sleep. And you gave in and let yourself follow.


End file.
